


Dare to Believe

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gangsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re new to town and unbeknownst to you, you befriend the very mobster king of Brooklyn himself





	Dare to Believe

You were a new face in this city. And everyone knew it immediately. It was as though you wreaked a terrible stench as you walked into the bar labeled  _The Red Wing_  from a sign that hung above the door’s entrance outside.

You’d been living here for a little over two weeks and finally had enough time on your hands from unpacking all of your things and getting settled to fully enjoy yourself– or at least you were going to try your hardest to do so tonight. You moved to this city in order to get a promotion at work and you were happy about the chance. What you hadn’t thought of, however, was the close knit ties this city held for its’ people.

As you walked over to the bartop, you knew people were watching you, almost as though they were waiting for you to sprout an extra pair of legs or something. It made you want to shrink away back into your apartment and hide away until you started your new job on Monday.

But you stayed calm, ordering a strong whiskey from the handsome bartender and drank it in one breath, wasting no time in ordering for another drink.

“What’s a new face like yours during in some dingy little bar like mine?” The bartender asked, voice low as he placed his palms down in front of you. He held a warmth to him that made you want to speak to him instead of backing away.

“I moved here not too long ago,” you admitted as you gestured for a refill, slapping a few bills on the bartop.  “Promotion at work from my old town.”

“Ah,” the man smiled, leaning down to grab the tap before refilling your glass. “Name’s Sam Wilson.”

“I’m Y/N,” you nodded, feeling at ease with the man.

“What do you know about this city, kid?” He asked, suddenly leaning down low to whisper to you.

“Not too much, why?” You answered.

“You’ll see shortly, actually,” he suddenly smirked and walked to the other side of the bar as the bar door had opened and in came two more intimidating men. You began to shrink in on yourself as the two men walked over to Sam. The man pointed casually in your direction and the two men immediately walked over to you.

“So, I heard you’re new in town,” the sandy haired man spoke as he smiled, his pearly white teeth shining brightly as he sat on your left. The man accompanying him sat on your right, making you feel trapped.

“Yes,” you spoke cautiously, wondering if you could escape this bar without getting harmed.

“Hey, Steve?” The man glanced over at the blond. “What do we do with newcomers on our terf?”

“Why, we show them exactly how the city runs, Clint,” Steve, you assumed, had spoken.

“What do you say we take you on a small tour of the city, love?” Clint propositioned in a manner that you knew you’d be a fool to deny.

“Right now?” You asked preplexed.

“Well, we can start tomorrow morning if you’d like?” Clint offered as Sam brought over three bottles of his finest liquor.

“And if I refuse?” You asked.

“Try one time with me, doll,” he flashed a smile. “I promise, I’ll be worth it. If not, well, I’ll leave you alone.”

You accepted finally, thinking he was attractive and you knew needed someone to show you around the town anyway, if you wanted to make a living here.

You spent the rest of the night with Clint and this man Steve, getting to know the both of them thinking they were both incredible gentleman until it was nearing two in the morning and you knew you had to go home and prepare for the day ahead of you.

Clint and Steve had offered you a ride home, but you had declined the offer, thinking that it was odd that these two gentlemen were so willing to help you out. The thoughts were gone nearly just as soon as they had popped into your head as you rode in the back of the taxi.

The next morning found yourself preparing for the day ahead. You picked your favorite outfit and shoes before nearly forgetting that you hadn’t exchanged numbers with the man from the night before. You thought to yourself how you would be able to contact the man as you prepared breakfast for yourself.

Just as you had finished washing the dishes, a knock came to your door, startling you. You couldn’t be too sure who the mysterious arrival had been until you had opened your door and stepped back. Standing on your doorstep was Clint, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“I’d appreciate it if you offered me your phone number since I had to run around the city looking for your house.”

“How’d you-?”

“That’s not your concern, now, is it?” He smiled mysteriously, just as he had done the night previously.

“It kind of is, really,” you answered back as you stepped out of your apartment and walked beside him and to the curb where his car was parked out front, Steve holding the passenger door open for you.

“Never you mind, dollface,” he smiled he offered you the passenger seat before Steve closed the door and sat in the backseat.

The three of you spent nearly the entire day together. You found out he was easy to talk with. He sung songs as well whenever a favorite of his had come on the radio as it played softly in the front seat. But no matter how happy he seemed around you, you felt as though he were hiding something. Another life, perhaps? A girlfriend back at home, maybe?

You tried not to pry in his business, even weeks after your first meeting had long been done and over with. He seemed so kind hearted. But whenever the pair if you weren’t accompanied by Clint’s shadow man Steve, he always seemed a little shifty. He’d ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket for hours until he finally had to excuse himself out of impatience.

A few times you thought he had another woman on the side, or a family that he was keeping a secret. But what business of it was yours? You were merely hanging out with someone you were starting to consider a friend. He had shown you all over the city; his favorite restuarants, his favorite movie theaters, his favorite clothing stores. He seemed so innocent and precious.

Until one day, you’d walk outside of your house and noticed him sitting in his car on the other side of the street. He was on his phone. He looked absolutely murderous as he seemed to be in a yelling match with whomever he was speaking with.

He threw his phone on the seat behind him and stormed out of the car, stopping short once he noticed you standing outside of your house.

“Y/N,” he spoke softly, a dark contrast to the vision you had just witnessed with him. Should you be scared of this man? This man, who seemed so gentle and quiet? Who you had just witnessed nearly punching his windshield.

“What are you doing, Clint?” you asked, approaching him slowly.

“I-I came-” he scrubbed a calloused hand down his face. “I just got some bad news, it’s nothing. I’d come to ask if you’d like to go grab some coffee with me?”

“Tell me something first,” you bargained.

He sighed and dropped his head for a minute before locking gazes with you again. “I have a feeling what you’re going to ask me; but go on.”

“Where’s your wife?” You asked. “You always seem to get phone calls nonstop whenever we hang out and it’s been a constant thought in my head.”

To your surprise, he burst out in laughter. “You think- you think I have a wife?” He bent low for a minute before he regained his composure. “Sweetheart, if I had a wife, do you really think I’d waste any time in some seedy little bar? Even if a great friend of mine owned the joint?”

“Then you’re a workaholic, then.” You deadpanned.

“Something like that, yeah.” He agreed, a twinkle appearing in his eye.

“What is it, Clint?” you pressed on, not moving from where you stood in the street. “What’s going on between you and Steve? You’re not a homosexual, are you?”

A distressed emotion passed on his face for a moment before he shook his head. “No, he’s just a good friend to me, Y/N. Will you stop the questioning?”

“Tell me, Clint, or I’m not getting in that car with you.”

“My family runs this city,” he revealed, dropping his shoulders. “I didn’t want to tell you.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, not having a damn clue what he was saying.

“I’m the king of these streets, doll face.” He sighed. “Mobster King of Brooklyn and all.”

“What?” You nearly screeched. You couldn’t believe it. No, there’s no fucking way this sweet, kind gentleman ran this city. You’d heard of the famed King of Brooklyn for months before you moved here. But to find out Clint was the famed gangster? That was news to you. He couldn’t be. He was surely pulling your leg. Maybe he was testing you, to see if you’d believe him or not.

“Think about it, Y/N,” he breathed out. “You’ve never been to my home. I have expensive cars that you’d only dreamed of owning. Steve is almost always flanking my side. Secret phone calls? Lavish gifts I give you. All those secret places I displayed for you. I own this city, every penny of it is because of my family.”

“Can we go get that coffee now?” you spoke, feeling your shoulders drop at the news. You still couldn’t believe it. He was kidding around, _right_?

“What’s going to make you believe me?” He asked, long minutes after the two of you had sat in his car and drove off into the city.

“Coffee,” you repeated, causing him to sigh and pull over onto the side of the street and turn around in his seat and lean his back against the car door.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He spoke. “This is exactly why I couldn’t tell you, Y/N. I was enjoying our time together, without the worry of putting your life in danger if it got twisted up with mine.”

“I’ll forgive you if you give me that damned coffee I keep asking for,” you smiled, forgiveness on your tongue.

“Promise?”

“And you show me your house.” You bribed, earning a scoff and a smirk from him as he re positioned himself and drove off to the nearest coffee shop.


End file.
